An Unexpected Encounter
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Ty and Cassandra are called out on an urgent Vet call. What will they encounter at the place that is Grantland Stables? And how will it effect Ty and Amy? ONE-SHOT


"So, where is this Grantland Stables?" Cassandra asked. Her and Ty were on an urgent call out, a horse had been injured in a jumping accident and the owner's vets were out of town.

"It is just off junction 37. I haven't been there before either, but from what I hear, it is a very wealthy place!" Ty laughed.

"Ugh that's all we need, a load of rich snobs looking down their noses at us!" Cassandra groaned.

"It's okay, I have handled many rich snobs in my time, just follow my lead," Ty suggested.

"Alright, whatever you say then boss!" she replied.

They pulled up to the gates of the stables and Ty rang the telecom, he stated that they were there for a vet call. The gates opened and they drove into the stable yard. Once they parked up, they were met by a man, "Hello, I am James. I know we wouldn't usually call you but our vets are out of the country and this is an emergency. The horse that is badly injured is the best horse on our team." James explained.

Ty looked around and just took in everything that was going on, there was some very high end horses and he seemed to recognise some of the stable hands, but wasn't sure where from. He shook his head and said, "Hello, I am Dr Borden, and this is Dr Lee. Where is this horse you were calling about?"

"Emir is in his stall. Just follow me," James replied.

Ty froze. That name. Emir. So many thoughts were running through his head at this moment in time, he and Amy had been married for almost a year and up until now, had been extremely happy. They hadn't even thought about the whole Ahmed situation since they were at Pike river seeing as they had no need to. Ty was just hoping that it was just a huge coincidence, which he knew was probably too good to be true. He was brought out of his daydream by Cassandra nudging him, "Hey are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am alright. Come on, lets go and treat this horse and get out of here. I promised Amy I would be home early-ish for once!" Ty laughed.

"Alright, come on. The horse is just through here." James said leading them through to the stables.

* * *

Cass and Ty followed and found a few stable hands in Emirs stall. Ty and Cass both went in and did an initial assessment, "Yeah, there is definitely major swelling in his legs, I'm pretty sure there could be a break in the front right as well." Ty explained.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. Shall we take him back to the clinic?" Cass asked.

"Erm that is what I would suggest but it depends on what you want to do James," Ty said.

"Well, I really am not sure what to do… oh wait a second, here is the owner now. Oh no, he doesn't look happy…" James sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HORSE!? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE TOP TRAINERS, NOT PEOPLE WHO ARE GOING TO INJURE HIM! WHERE IS HE?" A familiar voice bellowed from the entrance.

Ty closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was about to happen. The last time he saw this man, he decked him for the way he spoke to him and with everything that had happened with Amy.

Ahmed was walking down the middle and turned to look at Emir, "What are you doing treating _my_ horse? Get out now!" He demanded.

"Sorry your majesty but it was an emergency… we didn't know of anyone else to call! The owners of these stables suggested Dr Cardinal and Dr Borden's clinic so we called them." James apologised.

"I understand, but I don't want _him_ any where near my horse! I want our vets to take a look at him." Ahmed shouted.

Ty put his both hands up and looked at him, "Wow sorry. I had no idea this was a callout for you. Trust me, if I had known, I would have rung Scott to cover. I'm only doing my job." He defended.

The tension in the stable could be cut with a knife, no one knew what to say, or what to do. Ty and Ahmed were just staring each other out, Cass touched Ty's arm, he looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he was struggling with this whole situation, "Do you want to go and wait outside or are you ok?" She whispered.

"No, it's okay. This is all part of the job," Ty replied quietly as he started checking Emirs vitals.

"Right, at the end of the day, whatever history you two have has no place here. Emir is the important factor in this situation and you need to make a decision in what you are going to do. We could have him x-rayed back at the clinic and possibly have him booked into surgery tonight or tomorrow depending what we find. Or, you can wait for your vets to come back from wherever they are and do the same things that we were going to do, but the only difference is, Emir probably won't have a chance if you wait that long." Cassandra said bluntly.

"I know… I know… Emir means the world to me. Please do what you can." Ahmed said, softening towards the whole situation.

Cassandra tapped Ty on the shoulder, "Can you go and open up the trailer for us? I'll just finish up here?" she asked.

Ty nodded and walked out to the truck. He felt physically sick, he needed to hear Amy's voice, he picked up his phone and dialled her number, "Hey hun. I just wanted to hear your voice… But you aren't answering. Ignore this message. I love you." he said feeling slightly deflated.

As he put his phone back in his pocket, he saw that everyone had walked out with Emir, Ahmed eyed him wearily as Ty opened the doors for him, they loaded Emir up and Cass gave Ahmed her contact details and got his, "Right, I will call you when I have done the assessment." She said.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it," Ahmed replied, looking at her and completely disregarding Ty.

Cassandra held out her hand, "Right come on you pass me the keys and I'll drop you back off at Heartland on my way back to the clinic. I'm sure your _wife_ will be happy to have you home early!" She said loud enough so Ahmed could hear.

"Thank you Cass," Ty laughed. He handed her the keys and got into the truck.

* * *

Once they pulled out of the stables, Ty put his head in his hands and groaned, "Okay… that was a totally unexpected encounter… One I never would have thought I would ever have again!"

"Unexpected alright… Hey, are you okay?" She asked sympathetically.

"No, not really. Like I know me and Amy have put it all behind us but just seeing that smug face of his has really. Ugh… that man caused so much trouble between us… I mean, we nearly broke up for good because of it!" Ty stressed.

"I know… Did you have any idea he was back in the country?" she asked, cautiously.

"Nope. I had no idea! Like I said before, if I knew it was him, I most certainty wouldn't have been there! I just can't believe he is here!" he started getting worked up.

"Ty, stop stressing yourself out about it! This all happened over a year ago! Don't give him the satisfaction of getting in your head. Amy chose _you_ and did you really think it would be any different?" She explained logically, "Caleb and I, had no doubt that you two wouldn't make it. Honestly, don't let that posh prick bring you down. Amy loves you and you love her! Honestly, you two are meant to be together. Forever. So you go home tonight and spend some time with your wife. I will do Emir's initial assessment and then call Scott depending on the results, I am sure that he would agree that this is the best thing. Are you ok with that?"

"You don't have to ask twice! Getting to spend extra time with Amy this weekend, of course I am okay with that! The less I have to do with that man the better. I hope Scott will understand though. Tell him to call me if he needs me or anything," Ty said.

"Of course he will understand! Scott and I used to talk about the little situation when you were not working, he too was an ultimate 'Tamy Shipper'," She laughed.

Ty looked at her quizzically, "Did you really just give us a ship name?"

"Of course! Ooo I am going to get T-shirts made with 'Team Tamy' written on them, so when me and Scott deal with that stuck up prince again, we can show him who's side we are really on! Hey, did you like my little 'I'm sure your wife will be happy to have you home early' bit? Because of the prick didn't know you were married, he most certainly does now," Cass said mischievously.

Ty looked at her, "Ahhhh, that is what that was for! God you aren't half sneaky! Thank you though!"

"Your welcome! Right here we are," She said, pulling into Heartland's drive. She pulled up next to the barn and saw that Amy was working in the round pen with a client horse. She turned around and saw Ty and Cassandra pull up.

"Thanks Cass," Ty said getting out of the truck.

"No problem!" she said out of the window, "Hey Amy!"

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"It's a long story…" Ty replied.

"Alright, I better get Emir back to the clinic and call Scott. Bye guys, oh and Ty, I will get those T-shirts printed!" she laughed.

Ty shook his head, "Alright… whatever you say. Bye."

They both waved Cass off and Ty turned to Amy, he leant in and gave her a kiss, "Hey you." He smirked.

"Hey! And what do I owe this pleasure? You weren't supposed to be home for another five hours!" She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well… That is a long story… Why don't we go upstairs?" Ty asked.

Amy smiled and kissed him again, "Yeah, that sounds awesome."

* * *

He took her hand in his and they walked upstairs. Amy went and sat on the sofa while Ty went and made them both a cup of tea. He walked over and put the cups on the table, he put her arm around her and she sighed, "Did I hear Cassandra right? Emir… really?"

Ty pulled her closer, "Unfortunately you did…" he sighed, "We got an urgent call out to Grantland Stables and it just happens to be the stables that the prince is using… none of us realised and well, when Ahmed found out, he wasn't too happy. We exchanged a couple of words, but Cass managed to bring me down by sending me to sort the trailer out. That was when I rang you, but you didn't answer – oh by the way, ignore your voicemail. Once Cass came out, she took the keys out of my hand and made a big deal about me coming home to my wife early! She was really so not subtle about it either! It was quite funny actually."

"Oh Ty… I can't believe you had to face him! I really don't know what I would do if I had to face him again though! So Cass managed to calm you down, and rile Ahmed's feathers in the process? Wow she is good!" Amy laughed.

"Yeah, she is! I was really upset in the truck and she was saying how everyone was all about Ty and Amy, all the way through that time we broke up. Apparently her and Scott used to talk about us and she called them 'Tamy Shippers' – yes, you heard that right. She gave us our own ship name! She said she was going to get Scott and her T-shirts with 'Team Tamy' on them for when they next had to see the prince!" he said, laughing.

"Oh wow, she really is a crazy one isn't she?" Amy replied. She rested her head on Ty's shoulder and sighed, "So… how are you feeling then?"

Ty wrapped both arms around her and kissed her head, "I am feeling okay now. But before I just couldn't stop thinking of everything that had happened. Like me beating the guy up for what he was saying, me and you going through that terrible break up and just it reminded me of how terribly down I was… but, I am not going to think about that because I can't begin to explain how happy I am, coming home to the most beautiful woman in the world, who just happens to by my amazing wife. I really do love you, you know that.?"

"Oh Ty, I love you more than anything in the world. I suggest we just put that prick out of our minds and carry on as normal. I also suggest, seeing as you are home early, that we go out somewhere. What do you say?" she asked.

"Alright, alright that prick is well and truly out of my mind… And yeah! Let's have a date night. How about the cinema and then Maggie's?" Ty suggested.

"That sounds awesome. You check the times, while I go and get changed." She said, giving him a kiss. She got up and went and got changed, Ty checked his phone and saw that Dirty Grandpa was playing at 6pm, he checked the time and saw that it was 4 now, "Hey babe?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Amy replied.

"Fancy going out for a spin on the bike? We have 2 hours before the movie. Also, I need to drop by the clinic for 2 seconds, I forgot my wallet." He explained.

"Ooo yeah, I like being the girl on the back of the bike," she teased, while putting a clean shirt on.

Ty walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "And I love having you as the girl on the back of the bike," he teased, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and they both walked down the steps of the barn and into the Quonset hut, where Ty was keeping his bike. They both got their helmets on and set off into town.

* * *

They pulled up at the vet clinic and walked inside, they saw Scott and Cassandra sat at the table, looking at charts, "Hey guys, I left my wallet here," Ty said, walking into the back cupboard.

"Alright, I just thought that you had missed us both so much, that you were dying to get back to work?" Scott asked, jokingly.

"Nope, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I for one am looking forward to my night of freedom!" Ty shouted from the store room. He emerged a couple of minutes later, "Alright… I have to ask, how is Emir?" he said walking up to Amy.

"Not good, definitely going to have to do surgery for him to be able to make a recovery… Ahmed is coming over to discuss the options, I spoke to him about twenty minutes ago," Scott explained.

"Ugh… right, come on. Let's get out of here before that prick arrives," Ty scowled.

Cass laughed, "Oh by the way, the T-shirts should be here by Monday, I got a fast track delivery! 'Team Tamy' All the way!"

Everyone laughed, "Right, see you both next week." Ty said.

"Yeah, see you both." Amy also said. Cass and Scott both said their goodbyes as Ty and Amy left the building. Once they got outside, Ty spun her around and planted a kiss on her lips, the kiss was rather passionate – something they did not usually do in public – but Amy wasn't complaining.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say, I love you." Ty replied, giving her another peck on the lips, "Right come on Mrs Fleming-Borden, let's get back on the bike and go and get ready to watch this film."

"Okay Dr Borden, you lead the way," Amy replied, giving him another kiss. Ty took her hand in his and they walked off to the bike and got on it and drove off to the cinema.

* * *

What they didn't know was that Ahmed had just witnessed their little display. He couldn't help but feel slightly deflated, he should have known a long time ago that nothing would ever happen between him and Amy, despite all the money he was throwing at her. He had known coming back to Canada would be a huge risk, but their trainers were some of the best in the world. Ever since Amy had quit the team, their world ranking had gone right down and they were struggling with the qualifiers, never mind the actual games. He sighed and got out of his car and walked into the clinic to see how Emir was doing, and to talk options with Scott and Cassandra.

* * *

Later that night, Amy and Ty were pulling up to Heartland, they parked the bike up and left the hut. When they were walking towards the barn, they heard Lou shout them, Amy realised that she was supposed to go over for dinner as Ty was supposed to be working. They both turned around, "Hey guys, is everything okay?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I left my phone here and forgot to tell you that we were going out…" Amy replied.

"Thought you were on till late Ty?" Lou asked.

"Well I was… But kind of ran into someone unexpected, so Cass bought me home on the way back to the clinic." Ty sighed.

"Someone unexpected?" Lou asked, feeling slightly confused, as there was an endless list of unexpected people that would make him seem down.

"Yeah… A certain prince is back in town… I got an urgent call out up to Grantland stables, Cass came with me. And yeah long story short, Ahmed was the client. Not many pleasantries were exchanged, but Cass made a huge fuss of getting me home to my wife early, just to rile his feathers, so it was alright in the end," Ty laughed, trying to brush off the sudden urge of anger.

"Wow… Sounds like you two have had quite the time of it! Ugh I'm surprised he even had the guts to return to Canada, let alone Hudson… That stupid little, stuck up…" Lou started.

"It's okay Lou, we are fine. We are just going to go back up to the loft and watch a film." Amy said, cutting her off.

"Alright you two, have a nice night. See you both tomorrow," Lou replied, realising that they probably didn't need to hear her rants about the prince. She turned and walked back into the house, leaving the couple to go off and do their own thing.

* * *

Ty put his arm around Amy and they both walked to the barn, "You know I love you right?" He asked, for what seemed the thousandth time tonight, but Amy knew he was just feeling down about everything that had happened, and she really didn't blame him.

"Of course I do, and I love you too. Right, come on, let's go and take advantage of this thing called _free time_ we have all of a sudden!" Amy laughed.

"You know what, that is the sexiest thing you could ever say to me," Ty teased.

"Hmmm… I could say a few more things that would be even sexier," she whispered as they opened the door to the office.

Ty turned round from locking up and smirked, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," she teased looking over her shoulder and walking away from him.

"You are such a tease!" He exclaimed, chasing after her and running up the stairs to the loft.

The End.


End file.
